


You Really Are The Daddy

by Project324b21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Bottom Wynonna Earp, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, POV Wynonna Earp, Power Dynamics, Punishment, She reads my fanfics, Spanking, Top Nicole Haught, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: Nicole made a promise to Waverly to take care of Wynonna if she got out of hand and she intends to keep it. Nicole would consider drugging your friends and causing a shit storm to be out of hand. If there was ever a right time to introduce Wynonna to some discipline, it's now when Waverly's life is at stake. -Domestic discipline and smut-Please read tags and notes before continuing! First chapter in pretty much just a short intro to the story from Nicole POV. Second is in Wynonna's.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Reunite (Nicoles POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 4x01 when Nicole finds Wynonna after jumping the train. Wynonna/Nicole are focus. Wynonna/Waverly and Wynonna/Waverly/Nicole are currently just implied. No incest scenes as of yet. There is smut and domestic discipline. If any of this is not your thing skip this fic, just don't complain to me about it! This is your last warning. For all of you here for everything I mentioned, enjoy the read! 
> 
> Ya'll, I gave my mom the link to my profile so now can read my works. So sorry mom if you read this and become worried about the inner workings of your adult child's mind (as if you weren't already worried), I'm sorry and I love you!

I honestly could not believe my luck. I wake up on a train, jump off it, walk not even a mile up the tracks and just happen to run into a broken-down Wynonna. The steady thrum of anger I’ve been feeling since Wynonna drugged me flares hotter at the sight of the heir. The brunette looks defeated as she slumps against the truck. I almost let my empathy outweigh my anger, but I know that I can’t. Wynonna has just been so damn _reckless_.

“Wynonna Earp!” I shout while stomping around the end of the truck. She looks startled to hear my voice at first. Then her face shows nothing but relief as she walks towards me, but I can’t get past the anger. Waverly, my sweet little angel was taken away, Wynonna put herself in so much danger, and I wasn’t there to stop it.

“Nicole Haught, you glorious ginger bitch! Give me a big one!” Wynonna stretches her arms out no doubt expecting a hug. What she gets….is not that. Before I even realize what is happening my hand has shot out and landed a harsh punch to Wynonna’s face. She falls to the ground immediately and lets out a small whimper of pain as her hands cradle her face.

“What are you even doing here Wynonna?” I ask as I look around once more. We really are in the middle of nowhere. It’s not likely that any cars will come their way. That could be good or bad.

“I couldn’t change the tire.” She mumbles as she gestures to the tool on the ground. I leave her where she is on the ground and pick up the tire iron to get to work on the truck. In the corner of my eye I see Wynonna drag herself off the ground with a groan and pull a pad out of her pocket using it to dab at the blood coming out of her nose. I feel a little bad about the punch but in all honesty, she deserved it after what she pulled.

“I’ll forget about this and you can just forget about the time I slipped you some sleeping beauties.” She says it in such an infuriating _Wynonna_ way that it makes me growl.

“Wynonna!”

“Listen, it’s ancient history.” The brunette’s tone is almost begging, and I just know if I looked over, I’d see a pout on those smug lips.

“It was yesterday!” I yell as a stand up to face her. She looks a little nervous when I get closer to her.

“Oh right.” She mumbles as the brings the pad back up to her nose.

“What if I could have helped? Well, we’ll never know, because you left me passed out on the floor!” Wynonna flinches slightly at my tone and looks down at the ground.

“You couldn’t of done anything.” She says it so earnestly, but she still isn’t seeing my point.

“I just jumped off a friggin’ train!”

“They only got in because they’re special, so unless you’re like a…a bisexual angel or an undead gunslinger…” You’ve got to be kidding me.

“Oh no. No, you don’t get to be the judge of who matters and who doesn’t.” I cut her off pointedly. Wynonna looks down a little shamefully.  
  
“True.” She starts stalking towards me with pleading blue eyes. “I’m just a girl, standing in front of a cop, asking her to forgive me for slipping her a tiny little bit of roof beer.” She is standing so close to me, pouting like I’ve seen her do at Waverly a million times to get out of trouble. I however am not as soft as my angel. 

“Unbelievable.” I scowl as I push my way past her. 

“Nicole please come with me!” I hear her stomping behind me.

“I don’t even get where you’re going.” I argue as I turn to face her.

“To find someone named Valdez.” She starts to explain. “At a BBD hotspot near Monument.”

“Okay, and how does that help us find Waverly, who disappeared up some stairs back that way?” I point back down the road. All I want to do is run to the stairs and knock down the door to paradise to get my girl.

“Because we think it leads to another way into the garden. Another door.” She finishes looking at me hopefully. I sit the tire iron down in the back of the trunk with a clank.

“Another door.” I repeat feeling a little stunned. A way to Waverly?

“Yeah. A back door if you will.” Wynonna raises a hand expecting a high five for her lame joke. I roll my eyes and ignore her as I pull the cards Kate gave me out of the pocket and shuffle through them.

“Okay, two…powerful women at death’s door!” That makes a lot of sense now.

“That’s us!” Wynonna points in between us. I feel a blossom of hope at being able to see my Waverly again. “See? A pile of random novelty cards would never lie to us.” And just like that I’m back to annoyance. I wrap my fingers around Wynonna’s bicep and pull her roughly to me. She makes a startled noise as she is dragged and looks up at me with wide eyes.

“Okay. One condition: No pranks. No lies. No going rouge. Total honesty.” Wynonna seems to squirm in my arms as she tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth.

“That’s like three and a half conditions.” She snarks as she tries to hide the flush in her cheeks. Apparently, Wynonna is more like her sister than she knows.

“Take it or leave it, and I’m driving.” I growl while yanking the keys out of her hand.

“Fine, dad. But yeah, you really are the daddy.” I freeze for just a second as she calls me by that name. It’s the name that I’m used to hearing from Waverly’s mouth. Hearing it out of Wynonna’s sends a new kind of heat straight to my core.

“Okay, shut the box and your trap.” I order as I try to ignore the effect that name has on me. “At least you’ve got your magic gun you can contribute.” I grumble as I get into the truck. 

“Yeah. You, me….and Peacemaker.” There is something about the pause in her sentence that doesn’t sit well with me. It’s then that I notice she’s wearing Doc’s gun belt. With Doc’s guns holstered in it. “So, road trip! You wanna be Thelma or Louise?” I glare at her silently while never breaking eye contact. It has the effect I want. Wynonna’s smile falters and she starts to look nervous again. “What?”

“Wynonna, where is Peacemaker?” Immediately she swallows harshly and closes her eyes, letting out a long puff of air.

“Funny story, that. You see...I kind of lost it.” Her last words are a mere whisper. She just agreed on total honesty then turned right around and lied to me. Wynonna shifts uncomfortably in her seat looking anywhere other than my direction.

“You know what? That’s it.” I get back out of the truck and circle around to the passenger side door. “Get out, Wynonna.” I order as I open the door. She seems to detect that I am not joking around and wordlessly slides her feet to the ground. I pace back and forth before her angrily.

“Nicole…I..”

“Shut up Wynonna!” I tangle my hands in my hair as I think back to a conversation, I had with Waverly not too long ago.

_“I know she’s your sister and you love her. I love her too, but I swear one day I’m going to snap and put her over my knee.” I huff as a collapse next to my love in her bed. Waverly chuckles as she snuggles up to me._

_“You could, you know.” Waverly murmurs. “You could take care of her like you take care of me.” I pull back a little confused._

_“You mean just the first part, right?” I lick my lips a little nervously. Waverly shifts to grab my hands._

_“I mean all of it. If you want to, of course. I know you love me more than anything, but I also know that you love Wynonna.”_

_“Waves, I-“_

_“Baby, it’s okay! Because I’ve never told anyone this and I hope you don’t freak out but, I love her too. More than I’m supposed to.” A blush creeps up Waverly’s neck to her cheeks as she looks down at the bed. I know I should probably feel weird about my girlfriend wanting her sister but maybe the fact that I wanted Wynonna too blinded me. “Please say something.” I snap out of my thoughts and notice the scared look in my love’s teary eyes._

_“I’m sorry baby, I got stuck in my head.” I apologize for my silence. “I’m not freaking out. The thought of all this is just overwhelming, that’s all. We need to take our time with this.”_

_“Okay, just promise that you’ll step in if she gets too reckless.”_

_“I promise.”_

I wrap my fingers around Wynonna’s arm and start dragging her without comment to the back of the truck. I let the hatch down before turning and quickly picking Wynonna up and sitting her on the truck while I stand before her. She lets out a surprised gasp at my strength even though I didn’t have to use much of it. Her thin frame is so easy to lift, it’s amazing how many demons this woman has managed to kill.

“Umm- “Wynonna gulps. “What are you doing, Nicole?”

“Do you want to save Waverly?” I ignore her question in favor of asking my own. Fire lights up her eyes as the question registers.

“How can you even ask that?” Wynonna growls. She shifts like she’s going to try to get down, so I step between her legs and hold her still with my hands on her hips. “Of course, I want to save her! You know that!”

“Do I?” I challenge. “Because let me be clear, the only way this will work is if we are together. I mean being on the same page and complete honesty. You were going to let me walk into god knows what without the knowledge that you lost Peacemaker. You don’t think it’s important for me to be prepared?” Wynonna looks pitifully shameful as much as she tries to hide it. The unshed tears that glisten in blue eyes are evidence that I’m starting to get through to her.

“Nicole, I didn’t think-“

“That’s the problem, Wynonna!” I interrupt her. “You _never_ think before you jump. It’s reckless and it’s going to get you killed. You need some structure, Wynonna, and from now on it will be my job to provide that.” 

“What…what do you mean?” Wynonna squirms in my grip looking for any way out.

“I mean that a while back I had a conversation with Waverly. I promised her that I would take care of you. She wanted me to promise because she knows that I love you. There are so many layers to love, Wynonna. So, because I love you, I need to make sure you understand that actions have consequences.” I look into her shell-shocked eyes before softly connecting my lips to hers. It’s a gentle press of the lips that only lasts a few sweet seconds before I pull back.

“Nicole? What’s happening? What about Waves?” Wynonna is obviously having a hard time processing this.

“Waves is okay with this. She’s the one who brought it up. I’ve just been waiting for the right time.” I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Right time? For what?” Her voice comes out slightly higher than usual and I notice her eyes are a little glazed over.

“Remember when Waverly gave demon Beth the third seal?” I wait for Wynonna’s nod. “Well, after everyone was safe, let’s just say we had a chat that left her not wanting to sit down.”

“Oh.” Wynonna’s face gets redder than I’ve ever seen it before. “So you’re gonna…” She trails off nervously. I reach up to cup her blushing face in my hand.  
  
“With consent.”


	2. Top to Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna accepts the consequences of her actions and gets a reward in return. Filth with feeling!

I feel like the world has flipped upside down. What other explanation is there for Nicole _fucking_ Haught to kiss me? Her lips press so gently to mine that I have to keep my body from trembling. She doesn’t linger much to my disappointment. My head feels all sorts of fuzzy as she pulls back. I fight through the feeling to remember why I’m not supposed to be doing this. Then it hits me all at once. Waverly.

“Nicole? What’s happening? What about Waves?” Goddamn my voice suddenly sounds like I’ve swallowed nails.

“Waves is okay with this. She’s the one who brought it up. I’ve just been waiting for the right time.” She smiles reassuringly at me as she tucks my hair behind my ear. Her demeanor has shifted vastly from what is was when she decked me. What does she mean? That Waverly is okay with Nicole kissing me? That can’t be right. Does Waverly somehow know my feelings for them both? Does Nicole? Right time for what? Oh, I’m so confused.

“Right time? For what?” I cringe internally at the crack in my voice. Keep it together, Earp!

“Remember when Waverly gave demon Beth the third seal?” What? I nod at her not understanding what that has to do with anything. “Well, after everyone was safe, let’s just say we had a chat that left her not wanting to sit down.” Why wouldn’t she wanna- _oh._ Waverly lets Nicole _spank_ her. I remember how mad I was at Waverly that day when I worked so hard to find a cure for Nicole. Even more though, I remember how guilty Waverly felt afterwards. Maybe it helped?

“Oh.” I can’t really come up with words right now. A few seconds ago, Nicole was talking about actions and consequences. Is she planning on spanking me? “So, you’re gonna…” I can’t get the rest of the words out as my face flushes in embarrassment. Nicole brings her hand up to my face and I unconsciously lean into it. I don’t fully understand the effect the sheriff has on me; I just know that I feel about two feet tall right now.

“With consent.” Nicole nods at me. Okay, consent. Am I going to give her that? I’ve been hit many times in my life, but I’ve never been seriously spanked. Our daddy used to hit me with the metal buckle of his belt. He’d leave bruises and cuts over my whole body from his wild swings. He tried to go after Waverly, but I wouldn’t let him. He’d never touch his precious Willa, so I got all the beatings. But Nicole wouldn’t do that. Waverly trusts her. _No damn it, I trust her too!_

“I-uh-okay.” I finally get the words stuttered out. Nicole smiles as she leans in to connect our lips again. Mmm, I have to tell Waves that she is right. Haught definitely smells and tastes like vanilla dip doughnuts.

“I’m so proud of you Wynonna. You’re being so good.” Her voice is a little deeper than usual. That combined with those words send a rushing wave of heat through my body straight between my legs. Before I can hold it back a small whimper escapes my throat. Nicole’s energy just screams dominance and normally I don’t go for that but it’s different with Nicole. Since the redhead started dating my sister, she has always called me out on my shit and helped me work through it. She’s one of the strongest most stable people I know. Not that I know many. “Here, hop down for me.” I take her offered hand and let my feet fall to the ground. I look down at Nicole’s hands as they reach for the gun belt I’m wearing. Her fingers swiftly open the buckle and pull the weapons from around my waist. “I’m going to go sit this in your truck. Don’t move.” I decide to do as told for once. Nicole is back in front of me in just a couple of seconds.

“Okay. I want you to remember that you can stop me at any time if it’s too much. Yes, it’s going to hurt a bit, but I am not your father, Wynonna. I will never abuse you like he did. I’m just here to help to stay safe because I won’t watch you self-destruct again. So, if you need me to stop all you have to do is yell gnome wife.” She cracks a smile at me, and I can’t help but chuckle at her clever safe word. It helps break some of the awkwardness I feel at this situation. I guess Waverly told Nicole all about Ward.

“Got it.” I nod at her as I wait nervously for her to do something. She lays her hand on my shoulder and gently turns me around.

“Lay your upper body on the truck bed.” Nicole instructs. Her voice has a more dominant tone now and I am so glad she can’t see my face as I bend until my cheek can rest against the cold metal. I shiver as the chill of the flatbed sinks through my clothes, freezing my stomach and chest. “Do you know why you’re getting punished, Wynonna?”

“Nicole!” I whine out of embarrassment. We already had the lecture so can we just get this over with? I gasp more out of surprise than pain when she brings her hand down on the side of my thigh.

“I expect to be answered, little girl.”

“Fuck! I-I drugged you, all of you. I even put some in Waverly’s, but she was too smart, and she didn’t drink it! I told her I didn’t drug hers, but I did! I wanted to take care of it alone like I was supposed to as the heir! She wasn’t supposed to be there, I promise!” All my words come out in a rush.

“That’s not the point, Wynonna. The point is that you didn’t trust your team to fight with you. You tried to run off to fight all alone. You could have gotten yourself killed! When are you going to learn that we’re stronger together?” I can hear the frustration in Nicole’s voice.

“I would have been fine.” I mumble defiantly. She quickly smacks against the same spot as a minute ago and ow that one had more strength to it.

“Really? Where did you get that snake bite, Wynonna?” She asks as she reaches up to move my hair to one side, exposing my neck. Why does she have to be so annoyingly observant?

“How do you know I didn’t let Doc bite me? He is a vampire you know.” Okay, I’ll admit that snark may not be the best option in this scenario but it’s my default. I’m not really surprised when the third smack lands though it does cause an embarrassing yell to leave my mouth.

“I won’t ask again.” Nicole warns through grit teeth.

“Bulshar! It was Bulshar!” I hit my fist against the truck bed with a thump. “He turned into a snake. Waverly was already trapped on the steps. He bit me at the same time I stabbed him. I wouldn’t be alive if Doc hadn’t gotten out of the trap I set for him. He sucked the venom out and saved me.”

“Right. You almost got yourself killed. You were beyond reckless, you broke everyone’s trust, and you committed a felony! I woke up on a train scared and alone, Wynonna; and now _everyone_ is gone! We all should have been there.” Nicole finishes. I feel the horrible guilt start building up again and I’m afraid it’s going to drown me.

“I know! You’re right!” I exclaim. “I know I really fucked up!”

“So, do you understand why you are getting punished now, Wynonna?” I feel her hand rest on my lower back as she asks. I suck in a trembling breath.

“Yes.” I confirm quickly. I can tell that we are about at the end of the conversation part of this punishment.

“Good.” Nicole squeezes my hip gently in reassurance. “I’ll do a warmup spanking over your pants then the rest of the spanking is bare. Understood?”

“Yes.” I squirm slightly in her grip. I can’t believe I’m letting her do this.

“What do you say if you need me to stop immediately?”

“Gnome wife.” I confirm.

“Good girl.” Nicole coos softly. I flush at this comment again and _dear god_ when did I get a praise kink. “I’m going to start now.” She warns.

The first few strikes against my covered bottom don’t really feel like much. She rains them down in a steady pattern and I start to notice each one becoming stronger than the last. It still doesn’t hurt very much; each individual smack only brings a slight sting, but I can feel my ass start to warm up.

“You have to remember that you aren’t alone anymore, Wynonna. We are all here for you but what you did was cowardly and cruel.” She lectures in between some harder smacks that make me squirm. She stops after her last word and I feel her hands go to the waistband of my leather pants.

“No!” I whine as I try to push her hands away getting three hard slaps to the thigh in response.

“You keep your hands to yourself, little one.” I whine again at the warning along with the choice of nickname. “I told you the rest will be bare.” I move my hands up by my head and feel her grab at my waistband again. Leather brushes my legs as she slowly lowers my pants until they are resting at my ankles. The thong I’m wearing offers no protection against the cold air that sweeps along newly exposed skin. I shiver and bury my face in my arms to try to push away the embarrassment of the whole situation.

The first time her hand connects with my bare ass a pained whimper tears itself from my throat. Turns out the thick leather offers a lot more protection that I thought, because I can tell she is spanking at the same strength, but it definitely stings a hell of a lot more. She continues bringing her hand down on my bare skin at a swift pace each time bringing a sound from my lips. What started as a slight sting keeps growing and intensifying until it feels like someone set flames to my backside.

Nicole has to hold tight to my hip with one hand to try and keep my thrashing under control as my body fights to get away from the painful sensation. There is no escape however and as the lashes keep coming down, I feel tears start to fill my eyes. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut to try and push them back. I am determined to make it through this without tears. I’m Wynonna Earp demon hunter! I don’t cry from a spanking…even if it really hurts.

“No more!” I whine and plead still trying to squirm out of her grip. My plea goes ignored and I smack my hands against the truck bed in frustration as I kick my legs out. My leather pants slip off my legs completely and fall to the ground forgotten.

“We’re almost done but we won’t be if you don’t stop kicking your legs and throwing a fit.” The threat of a longer spanking makes my legs still though I do stomp my foot on the ground forcefully first. I let out a cry as she moves her hand to start striking hard on my sit spots just under my ass. “Good girls do not stomp their feet, Wynonna.” I feel the first tear I’ve been holding back escape after the next hit to the back of my thigh. I slump against the truck, letting my body go limp as a sob leaves me.

“But it hurts, Daddy!” I’m so focused on my burning backside that I don’t notice the name slip out at first. I tense up after I realize what I said. Oh god I just let my massive daddy issues out in the open. What if she freaks?

“I know, baby.” Her voice is filled with multilayered understanding even as her hand continues to fall. “Maybe next time you’ll listen to Daddy, huh?” Relief floods me at her immediate acceptance and care.

“I will! I promise!” I choke out through sobs. “I’m sorry!”

“Good.” The last four spanks are the hardest ones out of the bunch. She lands two to each sit spot hard enough that it causes me to scream in response to each strike. She stops after that and starts rubbing the red skin soothingly. “We’re all finished, Wynonna. You were so good for daddy.” She praises me through my sobs. I feel her climb into the truck bed beside me and lift me to hold securely in her arms, making sure my sore bottom is hanging off her lap with my legs across hers. I tuck my face into her neck as I try to slow my crying. “Shhhh. Try to calm down for me. I’m right here.” She tightens her grip on me.

“I’m sorry!” I apologize again almost hysterically. Waverly is gone and it’s all my fault. There are a million things I could have done differently. Starting with not drugging my family.

“Shhh, I know.” Nicole strokes her hands through my hair repeatedly. She holds me patiently until my mortifying cries are reduced to mere sniffles and I lift my head from her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“My ass hurts.” My grumble comes out as a bratty whine that makes Nicole start chuckling.

“Yeah, I’d bet it does.” She snorts, patting the bottom in question a couple times. The firm pats irritate the inflamed skin even more and It’s enough to make me squirm out of her lap.

“Stop that!” I groan as I slide out of the back of the truck and bend to pick up the pants, I accidentally kicked off earlier.

“Wait!” Nicole slides down next to me and takes the pants out of my grip. “You don’t need these yet.”

“What? Why? Nicole, I’m cold!” I complain as the icy wind hits my legs.

“Nicole? I thought it was Daddy.” She quips, laughing at the blush that appears on my face. “Come on, lets get in the truck.”

“Can I have my pants now?” I question curiously after we are seated side by side in the truck. Nicole shakes her head and smirks before grabbing me around the waist and moving me until I’m straddling her with her hands rubbing my thighs. “Woah.” I put my hands on her shoulders to balance myself.

“You see, if I let you put your pants back on it will make it very hard to touch you the way that I _really_ want to touch you.” Her words take me by surprise as does the lips suddenly on my neck. All the heat in my body rushes south at once forcing a whimper from my mouth unbidden.

“Oh fuck!” I gasp as I feel teeth clamp down briefly on my pulse point before, she sucks on the skin there and soothes it with her tongue.

“Sooo...” Nicole drawls as she pulls back from my neck. “You still want your pants, Wynonna?” The smirk on her face is sexier than it has any right to be and I groan in arousal.

“Pants are overrated anyway.” I gasp out as her hands slide under my shirt to scratch lightly down my abs. I involuntarily arch towards her hands and shiver.

“That’s what I thought.” She grins at me before pulling me into a kiss by the back of my neck. I exhale harshly through my nose as I return the kiss hungrily. The one hand still under my shirt slides up to cup my breast through my bra. She swipes her thumb over my hardened nipple making me gasp into the kiss. Nicole uses this to her advantage and slides her tongue smoothly into my mouth. The taste and feel makes me moan into her mouth. I want more. I try to coerce her tongue back into her own mouth so that I can follow it with mine and taste more of her, but she forces me back each time. I tangle my hands in her hair and yank to get a better angle. A sharp smack to my already sore bottom has me pulling out of the kiss with a hiss. What the hell? I scramble to detangle my hands from her hair at the same time she wraps my hair around her fist and pulls my head back. “Being in my lap doesn’t make you the top, Wynonna.” She husks in my ear.

I understand the smack I got now. The hair pulling was a total dominance move but damn it, I’ve always been a top! It doesn’t matter that my ass is still throbbing from getting spanked, I should still be able to get control of this. Though the fact that I can barely move my head from the fist in my hair hinders things. Teeth sink into my neck again, harder than the time before. A breathy whine leaves my mouth and there is no stopping my body from arching into hers. My hands shoot up again, but I manage to stop them before they touch the silky red hair. My hands hover there uselessly as I feel Nicole sucking mark after mark into the skin of my neck.

“Have you ever been with a girl, Wynonna?” Nicole asks into my skin. I swallow harshly and try to shake my head. It’s not very successful due to the tight grip Nicole still has on my hair. “Sorry but you’re going to have to use your words.” _Smug bitch._

“No, I haven’t.” I growl. It’s not like I’ve never had the chance, I've only ever wanted _one_ girl, one _perfect_ angel for twenty-seven years of my life. Then Nicole waltz into my life and that number increased to two.

“I thought so.” She chuckles. “You might have been a top with all of your boy toys, but things are different with women. Between the two of us I’m the top and if you accept that then…” She trails off as she uses three fingers to press hard against my clit through my thin underwear. My hips buck into her hand helplessly as a high-pitched moan echoes loudly in the small truck. “If not, I’ll let you slide your sore ass back into your leather pants and you’ll get nothing. Which would really be a shame because _you. Are. So. Wet, Wynonna._ ” The fingers pressing on my clit start circling slowly, the wet fabric of the thong being the only barrier. Nicole pulls her head back until she can look into my eyes. “So, are you going to be a good girl for me?” She arches an eyebrow at me as her fingers never stop their slow circles. I realize then, as I’m practically panting in her lap, that I never had a chance.

“Yes.” I finally manage to whimper out.

“Yes, what?” She asks as the squeezes the sore flesh of my backside in warning.

“Yes, _Daddy_!” As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel Nicole lift my silver sleeveless shirt over my head, shortly followed by my bra.

“God, Wynonna. You’re perfect.” Nicole compliments as she gently pinches my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “Lay down for me.” I let her guide me until I’m stretched across the seat with my head resting on the driver’s side door. I ball up my discarded clothing and jam it under my head for a makeshift pillow. Nicole hooks her fingers into my soaked thong and drags it down my legs. Instead of throwing them on the floor she sticks them in the pocket of her discarded jacket with a wink. A fully clothed Nicole crawls over my body until she can meet my lips again and it really should be illegal to be able to kiss the way the cop can. It’s not long before she breaks the kiss to move down to my chest, but it still leaves me dizzy.

Her lips wrap around my pebbled nipple and I groan low in my throat, my hips thrusting up into nothing. She switches to the other side and greets that nipple with a scrape of her teeth. “Ahhh.” My body twitches violently up into her. She moves her kisses to my stomach where she pauses to sink her teeth into my abs to mark me once again. She makes another stop at one hipbone, then the other, biting into them as well. I’m relieved when I feel her lips on the inside on my thigh, so close to where I really need her. She inches closer and closer, then suddenly moves back up to attach her lips to my neck again. I let out a frustrated whine and hear her laugh against me.

“Something wrong, Wynonna?” Nicole teases, her warm breath hitting my ear.

“You’re an asshole.” I groan as my body tries to arch up into hers.

“You won’t get what you want by insulting me. You know what they say, if you want something, you’ve got to ask for it.” Her hands roam all over my body pointedly missing anywhere that would do any good. I don’t think I’ve ever been so worked up in my life. I can only think about her touching me. Not Waverly and Doc’s disappearance or my uncertainty about not being the heir anymore (because if I’m not the heir, what am I?). None of that matters right now.

“Nic-uh-Daddy, just _touch_ me.” I pant hoping she doesn’t notice my near slip of her name. “Please, fuck me, anything. I want to feel you _inside_ , please.”

“I’ll ignore your mistake because you begged so prettily.” It’s the only warning I get before I feel two of her fingers sink effortlessly in my core. I cry out loudly and wrap my arms around her, my nails digging harshly into her back. She starts thrusting almost immediately, curling her fingers up to put pressure on my g-spot every time she pulls out. My hips gyrate desperately in time with her fingers chasing the pleasure causing digits every time they try to retreat. I don’t recognize most of the noises coming out of my mouth but I’m in no shape to try to stop them. Warm lips envelop one of my hard nipples while a third finger is slid in next to the other two that I can feel moving in me.

“Fuck. That’s _so_ good.” I gasp throwing my arm out and grasping onto the steering wheel my hand knocks into. I feel Nicole smile against my chest.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so tight, Wynonna.” Nicole smirks as my walls clench down harder at her words. “I bet it wouldn’t take much more to make you come. What do you think?”

“Close.” I gasp. “Fuck, I’m so _close!_ ” The pressure on my g-spot feels constant and it’s almost overwhelming.

“Yeah? I could probably help with that.” Such a fucking tease! I whine, whimper, and gasp as Nicole presses hard open-mouthed kisses down my body, fingers never losing rhythm, until I can feel her teeth dig into my inner thigh. Again, I can feel her breath right next to where I need her, and I can’t help but fear she’ll pull away again.

“Please, _your mouth!_ I need your mouth. God, I’m so close. Please make me come!” I am past giving a shit about how I must sound right now. I can feel my orgasm brewing in the distance, and I need her to get me there. Nicole’s lays her arm firmly across my hips effectively pinning my sore ass to the vinyl seats.

“Such a good girl.” Nicole murmurs before strongly capturing my pulsing clit in her mouth and sucking. The sound that leave my mouth might be able to qualify as a scream, but I am too distracted chasing my ever-approaching orgasm to be sure. I feel her thrusts inside start to speed up as she swirls her fingers against my front wall and her tongue starts to stroke relentlessly across my clit. My heels dig into her back as my upper body writhes against the truck door.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I swear loudly as I feel everything in my body tighten and coil up. The hand not clutching the steering wheel shoots down to tangle in her hair, being careful not to tug or do anything to make her stop. When the first spasm of my orgasm hits I let go of the steering wheel so I can scream into my fist. When the second spasm makes me pulse around Nicole’s fingers, I throw my hand back towards the steering wheel. My hand ends up in the middle of the wheel and with my fingers pressing firmly on the horn. I’m very thankful that we are in the middle of nowhere because I’m not capable of moving my fingers right now and that horn is _loud._ Each wave of pleasure pulls more sounds out of me until it feels like it will never end. 

When I’m starting to come down from my high, I notice I can still hear the truck horn. I finally yank my hand off the steering wheel, cutting the loud noise off abruptly. Nicole laughs against my sensitive clit and the vibration combined with the fingers still pressed snug against my g-spot is enough to send me into another spiral of pleasure. I let out a cry of surprise mixed with pleasure as my head lolls back. “That’s it, Wynonna. Come for me again.” Nicole encourages while stretching up to kiss me. I tremble all over, letting moans out against her mouth as she fingers me slowly through the spasms. Her fingers still once the spasms stop. She waits until my muscles unclench to pulls her fingers free. I watch, barely coherent, as she lifts her hand to her face and slowly cleans each finger with her mouth.

“Fuck, Nicole.” I whimper at the appreciative noises she’s making as she savors my flavor. She leans down and kisses me softly when she’s made sure her hand is clean of me. I hum as I taste myself on her tongue. She pulls back and helps me sit up to lean into her embrace as I catch my breath.

“You okay?” Nicole inquires with her fingers combing through my hair.

“Are you kidding me? I think you ruined me; I’m never having sex with a man again.” The crazy thing is, I may really mean it. Nicole laughs as she pulls back to look at me.

“You know, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Nicole grins impishly.

“I don’t doubt it, Haught-stuff.” I chuckle as I slump tiredly against her.

“Wow, I get to go down in record as the first person to ever _top_ Wynonna Earp and the first to fuck _both_ Earp sisters. I’ll be a legend.” Nicole teases.

“Shut up! You tell anyone and I will make sure Calamity Jane disappears.” I threaten emptily.

“No you won’t, because that would definitely earn you a spanking. Maybe with a hairbrush?” Nicole tilts her head to the side as if considering.

“Nicole!” I flush.

“What?”

“You can’t just say _that_ to win an argument! It’s not fair.” I whine.

“Nothing in life ever is.” Nicole chuckles quietly. “Get your clothes on and get some sleep before we get to Monument.” All the activities of the last two days had left me exhausted. It’s been so long since I’ve gotten quality sleep. I pull my bra, shirt, and pants on quickly and let Nicole guide me to lay the best I can beside her as she starts the truck. I've almost dozed off when Nicole voice makes me open my eyes. "It's almost sad that no ones around here. I would have liked to be able to ask someone if you were louder than the horn because I'm not positive but I think you were."

"Nicole!" I groan. I end up falling asleep to the sound of Nicole's laughter, feeling safe and hopeful for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently only two chapters but I might do a third chapter in Waverly's POV on when Wynonna/Waverly/Nicole reunite and maybe I get my OT3 together if anyone shows some interest. So if you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I wasn't feeling very confident about being able to write Nicole well so that's why the first chapter is so short. I understand Wynonna. Crazy gets crazy.


End file.
